


【言金】临界点上的神父与王（pwp）

by WXXXD



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXXXD/pseuds/WXXXD





	【言金】临界点上的神父与王（pwp）

光线昏暗的房间，凹凸斑驳的墙壁，陈旧简陋的家具。

在恶魔的引诱下，心中的迷茫和压抑终于临近终点的、刚刚下定决心的神父。

百无聊赖且自由散漫，厌恶无趣的人和谎言，但兴趣也许即将得到满足的王。

“何必等什么将来呢，英雄王？”言峰绮礼低沉地笑着问，“明明在我们心意相通的此刻，就可以做点什么来庆祝，来让你获得极致的愉悦吧？”

“哦？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”吉尔伽美什捧腹大笑了起来，笑完才眯着狭长的红眸，勾着嘴角说，“原来我们已经默契至此了吗，绮礼？这可令本王有点惊喜了。”

他侧身躺在暗红色的沙发上，单手支着头，另一只手打了个响指，他身上的大V领白色上衣和蛇皮纹路的裤子以及鞋袜都应声而消失得无影无踪，只剩下黄金的颈饰和腕饰。他赤身裸体地躺着，大方而自信地袒露他完美的、没有一丝赘肉的白皙身体：“来吧，本王今晚给你的恩赐，便是服侍本王，让本王许久未事情色的肉体获得那凡俗的快乐。”

“遵命，我的王。”言峰绮礼下意识地这样回答，然后才后知后觉出一阵来自灵魂的战栗。他的王？明明应该是他的老师远坂时臣的王，明明应该是他若要接着参与圣杯战争就必须对抗的敌对从者，但当酝酿了许久的叛意终于大大方方地从这个称呼中流露出来，他自己也震惊于他的心中由此产生的如此清晰的快感。

他盯着吉尔伽美什的身体，这或许是他唯一一次向正常人的审美观妥协，也就是对人们所说的美丽事物感到美丽。当然如此，英雄王的身体线条优美流畅，肌肉块块分明，每块都膨胀得恰到好处，绝不夸张到失去美感；皮肤又是这么白皙细腻，富有光泽，像完美无瑕的白玉，可当他把双手放上去，触及的却并非冰凉坚硬的玉石，而是鲜活滚烫的血肉，这样的反差给予了他另一种愉悦感，也即他竟未曾在亡妻身上得到过的情欲的快乐。他的下腹绷得紧紧的，他的呼吸不禁粗重了起来，他将自己的感受诚实地禀告了王。

“因本王的身体而愉悦？哈哈哈哈哈哈——”吉尔伽美什又笑了起来，神情依然倨傲，“你可真敢说啊，绮礼，不过这份坦诚倒是值得嘉奖。”任性的王抓住神父一丝不苟地扣到最高的、规整地竖起的衣领，从容不迫地吻了上去——赏以王火热的唇齿之间的、甘甜醇香如琼浆的津液。

吉尔伽美什仍是半睁着眼，以他一贯游刃有余的作风，不轻不重地用他灵活的舌尖挑逗着神父锋利的薄唇和刻板的舌头。言峰绮礼则闭上了眼睛，他把注意力都放在了嘴部，认认真真地感受英雄王火热的唇舌和湿润的口腔。说出那么多明里暗里引诱的话的嘴巴，他想，原来吻起来也是毫不逊色的甜美，令人上瘾，欲罢不能。他吻技不佳，只知道一味地勾着对方的舌头纠缠，或是不断舔舐敏感的上颚。

吉尔伽美什被吻得很舒服，上颚又痒又爽。他细嫩的乳尖一直贴在神父法衣的防弹布料上摩擦，磨得充血肿胀起来，也越发敏感脆弱。刺激性欲的电流浑身乱窜，弄得他的腰椎和尾椎间也一片酥麻。他像金色的猫儿一样满意地眯了一下眼睛，随后马上恢复了半睁眼的从容表情，却不想那一下正好被结束一吻后刚睁开眼的神父看见，并且在神父平静无波的心海里掀起了惊涛骇浪。

原来……王也会露出那样的表情吗？言峰绮礼一时怔住了。剔透的红宝石做的眼珠从上下眼皮的间隙中流泻出妖异魅惑的光，眼尾是微红潮湿的，长长的金色睫毛间也充盈着泪水——一副为情欲而失神的样子，不像是威严霸气的王，反倒像为王侍寝的宠妃，不过他也不确定这种未曾亲眼见过的事。

只可惜那个样子的王转瞬即逝。为什么不能保持久一点？神父突然这样想。他的心里悠悠升起了一种渴望，一种对本能的、劣根性的快乐的追求，他想要征服吉尔伽美什，想要看最古老的英雄王这张俊美无俦的脸一直露出失控的、失神的、耽于情欲的表情，想要把当前的敌对从者操弄得抑制不住地流泪并呻吟到嘶哑，想要和这个与他同罪的叛徒共赴欲望的巅峰和地狱的尽头。

而眼下，吉尔伽美什还在不知死活地撩拨有点出神的他，叫嚣道：“绮礼？这样还远远不——唔！”

言峰绮礼又吻了上去，吞掉了王未说完的话，这次的进攻更加迅速凶猛，攻城掠地般侵入王的口腔，他的手也开始不安分地抚摸身下这具完美的身体，手指划过肌肉的纹理，从紧实的腰侧摸到整齐的腹肌，再往上，他摸到了王早已挺立的艳红色乳珠，他稍稍用点力气去揉捏刮蹭这个敏感的小肉粒，吉尔伽美什就难耐地挺起胸膛，扬起头颅，暴露出白净纤长的颈项。神父接着抠弄那红肿的肉粒，放过了王被吻到发疼的嘴，又向下舔吻到王的喉结，这脆弱的软骨似乎在他尖利的犬齿下轻颤，他只要猛地咬合就可以刺穿英雄王的咽喉，这个认知令他无比兴奋，下体完全充血勃起，将裤子厚实的布料都顶起了一块。

他低喘一声，更加用力地吮吸舔舐王的身体，在白皙无瑕的皮肤上留下一枚枚晶莹发亮的鲜红吻痕。他的唇舌一路向下，在王精致的锁骨上流连片刻，又继续往下，裹住了没被手指照顾到的那边乳头，卖力地啃咬舔弄起来。王的胸膛在他面前急促地起起伏伏着，与王刻意压制的呼吸声节奏相当，他猜想吉尔伽美什应该已经维持不住从容不迫的样子了，于是他小心翼翼地把左手的小臂垫在王的腰下，右手则探向了后方，王的臀部看起来窄小但形状饱满，他一只手就能把一瓣富有弹性的臀肉握住挤压揉捏。

吉尔伽美什的性器早已高高翘起，抵在光裸结实的腹肌上，神父由此得知自己的前戏做得颇有成效——尽管他在性方面的知识和经验都比较贫乏，但他在当代行者的日子里还算见多识广，对和男人做爱这种事也有一知半解——他不甚温柔地在那根勃起的性器吐着清液的头部摸了一把，一手潮湿粘腻，他抬头去看，王的脸颊上染着不正常的潮红，尖尖的虎牙把下唇咬得发白，嘴角却上翘着，不知欢愉和痛苦哪个更多。

吉尔伽美什发现言峰绮礼正在饶有兴味地看自己，恼怒地在神父的肩背上抓了一下，气势不减道：“你在看什么？还不赶快——”

威严责问的句子变成一声抑制不住的痛呼，今晚似乎打定主意不让他好好说话的神父已然将两根沾有他自己的体液的手指塞进了他的后穴。

好紧……言峰绮礼想，原来王的身体也是王者级的紧致吗……他一边享受手指的温暖的肠肉包裹的感觉，一边用指腹按压柔软的肠壁使肌肉放松，继而模仿性交地在小穴里抽插起来，等肠道放松了一些又慢慢加入了第三根手指接着扩张，直到小穴可以顺畅地吞吐三根手指。他撤了手指，松开裤腰，把裤子扯到臀部以下，他怒涨偾张的阴茎就弹了出来，他分开王修长笔直的双腿，把它们环在自己腰上，沙哑着嗓子问：“吉尔伽美什……我可以进去了吗？”

一向无所畏惧的英雄王吉尔伽美什往神父的下身看了一眼，竟然有点发怵，那根青筋遒劲的东西尺寸也未免过于傲人了，直径完全不是三根手指可以比拟的，更别说膨大的头部……但他决不能露怯，于是马上调整出睥睨众生的嘲讽脸，略带薄怒地回答：“当然可以！你难道看不起王的——唔！！！”话又没说完他就感受到一阵撕裂般的剧痛，惊怒之下，他想也没想就一脚把罪魁祸首踹到了沙发下，并展开王之财宝对准了地上的男人。

连龟头都还没有完全插入就被踢翻了的神父显然没有料到这个变故，他迷茫地坐起身，看见半空中几把浮现在圆形金色光晕之中、对着他蓄势待发的宝具，他紧张地抬头看吉尔伽美什，后者正因为刚刚的失态而懊恼地抬起手臂挡住脸。

片刻后，那几把致命的宝具消失了，一个小一点的、里面什么都没有的金色光晕出现在言峰绮礼的手边。

吉尔伽美什放下了手臂，眼尾红红的，咬着牙从上下齿列的缝隙间挤出几个字：“伸手，用这个。”

言峰绮礼伸出手，一个镶有各色宝石的金色小罐子从那个金色光晕里掉出来，掉在他手上，他打开盖子，里面是飘着清香的固态椰子油。他心下了然，身手敏捷地爬回沙发上，用手指挑起些许油膏，送入吉尔伽美什又变紧了一点的后穴。椰子油在高温的肠壁上融化成液体，他耐心地反复取用，把肠道里能摸到的地方都涂了一遍，使那本来干涩的小穴和皱褶的穴口一片滑腻，这才重新把硬得发疼的性器抵在穴口上。

“我要进去了。”吉尔伽美什听见言峰绮礼低哑的声音这样说，他只来得及“嗯”了一声，就感觉到那根大得可怕的东西撑开了自己的后穴，撑得满满当当、酸胀不已，但好歹没有多少痛楚。粗大的阴茎在他体内缓慢地推进，凸起的筋络刮蹭挤压着娇嫩的肠壁，他能看出神父在忍耐，忍耐着一冲到底的欲望慢慢插入，忍得热汗淋漓、额头上青筋暴起、眸色更加幽深，把力气都用在了掐着他的腰的手上——长年累月的八极拳练习让曾经的教会代行者拥有了远超常人的体格和力道——在他白净的腰上留下通红的指印。他突然觉得黑发男人隐忍的表情格外性感，仿佛在对待什么珍贵而脆弱的物品，又像是一头猛虎正细嗅蔷薇。英雄王此前从未体会过给予弱者的温柔，现下却并不讨厌这种新奇的感觉，甚至在体内被涂了椰子油的地方都感受到一阵渴望被侵占的麻痒——那油膏里明明是没有催情成分的——于是他心情大好地抬起腿环住了神父的腰：“喂，绮礼，本王允许你快一点进来。”

神父花了两秒钟来理解这句话，然后一挺腰把自己完全埋进了吉尔伽美什温暖紧致的体内，他舒爽得低吼出声，而他的王却被顶得眼角湿润，不住地轻声喘息。

他就着这个姿势观察眼下的情状，他自己的衣物除了拉下去些许的裤子外穿得一丝不苟、整整齐齐，仍然切合冷酷禁欲的神父形象，而身下的金发男人却一丝不挂，印着吻痕、咬痕和淤青的，白皙光裸的身体横陈在暗红色的沙发上，两人的下身紧紧贴在一起，结合之处一片湿红黏腻。言峰绮礼本不是性爱的好手，他甚至不太理解常人说的爱情和常人拥有的情欲，却突然从眼前的景象里领悟到了色情的含义，浅尝到了情色的魅力。

然而他发现吉尔伽美什对这样穿着不对等的情状并无异议，莫非是拥有三分之二神格的英雄王对他这个凡人的肉体完全不感兴趣？想到这里，言峰绮礼有点轻微的不爽，便毫无预警地开始了抽送。

“唔！呃……啊……绮礼，你这家伙……”吉尔伽美什被顶弄得猝不及防，下意识绞紧了后穴，言峰绮礼被他夹得十分舒爽以至于头皮发麻，忍不住加快了抽插的速度和力度。

“抱歉，我的王，”神父恭敬地回答，“您的身体里面太紧太热了，我有点控制不住。”接着他俯下身去再次含住了英雄王已经红肿了一圈的乳头，用犬齿轮流啃咬这两小块极尽敏感的嫩肉，把它们蹂躏得几乎见血。

吉尔伽美什爽得有点眩晕，他的乳头已然脆弱得轻轻碰一下都疼，却还在经受着神父的唇齿的折磨，但越疼也就越爽，而神父那根尺寸下流的阴茎则在他体内又快又狠地冲撞，膨大的龟头不断顶开他自然缩紧的肠壁，若有若无地蹭过肠壁上一处腺体，每蹭一次都让他爽得呻吟一次。

言峰绮礼抬头看了看他的王，发现后者的眼神已经不复最初的清明，英雄王张着嘴呼吸、喘息，但还是忍着没有高声叫出来，只在他的龟头蹭过体内某个柔韧的部位时才控制不住地漏出一声压抑的呻吟。神父想了想，双手各抓住一只王的纤细的脚踝放到自己宽阔的肩膀上，倾下身子，把王折起来狠肏。他换了几个角度，终于在一次冲撞时逼出了吉尔伽美什崩溃的尖叫。

“啊——唔！那里……哈……好爽……用力一点，绮礼……”吉尔伽美什再也收不住羞耻的叫床声，言峰绮礼在找到正确的角度后就开始浅浅地戳刺，每一下都正好撞击在他体内最敏感的那一点上，强烈的快感迅速地顺着神经元传遍他的全身上下，他被情欲激出的喘息和呻吟完全停不下来，他的嘴也合不上，晶莹的涎水顺着嘴角流下，流到他锁骨的凹陷处聚集起来。被这样肏了没多久他就开始呼吸急促，会阴处肌肉抽搐，继而脑海里涌入一阵前所未有的愉悦的浪潮，他尖叫着被肏得射了出来，浓郁白浊的精液全射在自己的胸腹上。

“啊……好爽……”第一次体会到这种极致快感的英雄王失神地躺在沙发上喃喃道，他沉浸于高潮的余韵中，没意识到插在体内的那根东西依旧偾张硬挺，没发现覆在自己身上的男人被射精时自然缩紧的后穴夹得熬红了双眼，只听见神父低沉嘶哑地问了一句：“王，您是不是喜欢在高处？”

他心满意足地眯起红眸看着这位愈发称心如意的臣子，懒洋洋地回答：“哈哈哈，不错嘛绮礼，还记得本王喜欢什么……”

言峰绮礼愉快地勾着嘴角说：“那我马上满足您。”

话音刚落他就紧紧握住了吉尔伽美什的腰，维持着两人身体结合在一起的状态改变了姿势，由一条腿站一条腿跪在沙发上改为自己坐在沙发上，让吉尔伽美什叉开两条腿跪坐在自己腰间，后穴还牢牢地吸着自己的阴茎。

“你干什——呃啊！”吉尔伽美什还没反应过来就被从下往上捅了个通透，由于重力作用那粗大异常的性器又插得深入了几分，龟头顶到了全新的深度，他有种被顶到胃的错觉，但很满足、很刺激，加上这个姿势的确使他的头顶比神父的高了不少，他便从里到外都感觉舒畅，疲软的性器又硬了起来。

言峰绮礼的腰快速地上下摆动着，在王的身体里激烈地冲撞，还掐着王的腰让他不得不迎合自己的动作，使每一下都插到最深处，插得穴口白沫飞溅，泥泞不堪。

吉尔伽美什仰着修长的脖子，精致的喉结和锁骨被暴虐的神父吮吸啃咬着，他已经完全失去了对自己的控制能力，几乎连叫都叫不出声，只能像一叶航行在狂风巨浪中的小舟，被神父拽着强行颠上欲望的浪尖，第二次在性器没有被抚慰的情况下被肏到高潮，后穴抽搐着收紧，任由神父在他体内射精，一滴不漏地全部射进他的肠道深处，最后恍恍惚惚、大口大口地喘息。

言峰绮礼从高潮那一瞬间极致的幸福愉悦中回过神来，把还未完全软下去的性器从那甜美的小穴中抽出来时忽然意识到——

淫欲不是罪恶，罪恶是吉尔伽美什青红交加、汁水淋漓的肉体。

追求性爱的快感不是堕落，堕落是失控地把英雄王肏得失神失声，并掐着他的细腰在他的体内射出腥膻混浊的精液。

——食髓知味，只需要一眼、一个念头，他就会再次为眼前的金发男人兴奋，刚刚射过精的性器又蠢蠢欲动起来。

但餍足的王才不会在乎他在想什么。吉尔伽美什伸了个懒腰，擦掉眼角的泪花，从容不迫地从神父身上站起来，打个响指，消失了许久的衣物完整而妥帖地重新回到了他身上，遮住一身情爱的痕迹。“差强人意，”英雄王倨傲地评价道，“技巧不够，但还算生猛。”

“明白了，”神父不卑不亢地回答，“希望下次能让你更满意。”

吉尔伽美什冷冷地哼笑了两声：“下次……先把你该做的事情做好吧，绮礼，他快过来了。”

厌烦御主的从者消失在虚空中，失去从者的御主整理好自己的衣物，独自等待老师的到来。

在第四次圣杯战争终章开幕之前，在一切拥有新的目标和意义的罪恶发生之前，在共同的愉悦积攒到了峰值爆发之前。

Fin.


End file.
